Things to tell
by soyefimera
Summary: Tabla; Porque no todo fue contado, y porque aún había muchas cosas que decir. Viñetas independientes. Inuyasha/Kagome.
1. Ambivalencia

**Disclaimer**: Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary**: Tabla; Porque no todo fue contado, y porque aún había muchas cosas que decir. Viñetas independientes. Inuyasha/Kagome.

**Nota de autora**: Umh, ¿hola? (?) Bueno, traigo una tabla (psicológica) ―que yo no inventé, la encontré en un LJ pero creo que está abandonado así que digamos que la tomé prestada sin permiso― que en cuanto la miré pensé: omg inu/kag y como que me emocioné porque escribí esto en unos cinco minutos. Serán doce viñetas sin algún tipo de relación ambientados en algún momento del anime. Y pues, creo que es todo, espero les guste. :B

**Aclaración**: Post InuYasha, pre Kanketsu-Hen.

* * *

**Things to tell**

* * *

**Ambivalencia**

_«C__onflicto motivacional que se produce cuando el sujeto es simultáneamente atraído y repelido por la misma meta o deseo»._

La noche es tranquila y tu habitación está en completo silencio; la cama es cómoda, el clima es agradable, e incluso tuviste una buena cena. Hasta tomaste un «baño relajante». Pero te es imposible, ¿no, Kagome? El dormir. No puedes. Por más que lo párpados te pesen y el cansancio te consuma; simplemente _no-puedes._

¿A que es por él, Kagome?

Pelearon. Siempre pelean. Siempre discuten, ¿verdad? Pero sabes que de alguna manera las confrontaciones no son enserio, a menos de que incluyan a Kikyou. Porque sientes (celos) y ese malestar en la boca del estómago cada que te levantas en la madrugada y te das cuenta de que no está velando tu sueño. Ya hasta es una costumbre, ¿a que sí? El levantarte entre las dos y las tres de la mañana solo para asegurarte que está sobre alguna rama, con los ojitos dorados cerrados y rígido ―alerta―.

Pero esa noche te despertaste y no estaba.

Así que regresaste a tu época, esperando dejar el corazón en un Japón 500 años atrás, para poder descansar. Para poder tener un poco de tranquilidad, sin aquella mirada dorada y quejidos sobre lo torpes que pueden ser los humanos, y como un hanyou es mucho más que ellos.

¿Cuántas veces has tenido ese pensamiento? ¿Cuántas veces has dicho «ya no más, hasta aquí»? ¿Cuántas veces has tomado la decisión de alejarte, dejarlo ir, y seguir adelante sin él? ¿Diez veces? ¿Treinta? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien? ¿Cuántas, Kagome?

―¿Kagome?

Te sobresaltas. Levantas la cara de la almohada, y lo miras, imponente y atractivo sobre el marco de la ventana. Él entra a tu cuarto, y se sienta en tu cama. Lo imitas. Sabe que estás molesta. No dices nada.

―¿Sigues molesta conmigo, Kagome?

_«Sí. Estoy molesta y dolida, Inuyasha, ¿lo sabías? Me da rabia y me duele el corazón que esté siempre para ti, apoyándote, queriéndote, aceptándote con tus mañanas de malhumor y tus maldiciones, pero aun así tú estés siempre dejándome a la primera que ella aparece. Estoy molesta contigo por no poder elegir a una de las dos, y conmigo por no ser suficiente. Me duele.»_

―No.

―¿Enserio? ―está sorprendido, claro, esperaba encontrarte de malhumor y a la defensiva.

―Sí, enserio ―le das una (triste) sonrisa y él hace una mueca, porque te conoce y sabe que estás fingiendo.

Sé fuerte. Aléjate. ¿Eso estabas pensando, no? Es la centésima vez que piensas en dejarlo ir. ¿Lo harás esta vez, Kagome?

―Perdón ―murmura él, haciéndote voltear el rostro rápido. ¿Escuchaste bien? ¿Está disculpándose?―. Perdóname por hacerte sentir molesta, Kagome. O triste. No me gusta verte triste, y odio saber que soy yo quien provoca eso en ti.

_«Lo siento, Inuyasha. Ya tomé mi decisión. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde»._

Entonces pone su mano sobre la tuya, y te aprieta los dedos de manera tierna y cálida. Te sonrojas. El corazón se te va a salir del pecho, y te avergüenza saber que él lo está escuchando.

Pero no lo está diciendo porque sí. Inuyasha te lo está diciendo de corazón. Lo sabes. Lo conoces lo suficiente como para saberlo.

―¿Me perdonas, Kagome?

Lo miras a los ojos. Son dulces. La oscuridad de la habitación no te deja ver todas sus facciones, pero el corazón se te calienta, y no puedes evitar recargarte en su hombro y entrelazar su mano con la tuya. Cierras los ojos, y susurras en silencio:

―Te perdono, Inuyasha.

Lo sabes. Sabes que aunque no puedes dejarlo. No puedes estar sin él. Porque la misma fuerza que te hace querer salir corriendo es la que te hace desear seguir a su lado.

¿Ciento uno, Kagome?


	2. Avolición

**Disclaimer**: Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary**: Tabla; Porque no todo fue contado, y porque aún había muchas cosas que decir. Viñetas independientes. Inuyasha/Kagome.

**Aclaración**: Post InuYasha, pre Kanketsu-Hen.

* * *

**Things to tell **

**Avolición**

_«Incapacidad para iniciar actividades dirigidas a un fin y persistir en ellas»._

―¡Estás portándote de una manera completamente irracional!

―¡Y tú como una tonta!

―¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! ¡Si fuiste _tú_ el que casi ataca a Hojo y revelas a toda mi escuela lo que eres!

―¡Ese idiota estaba muy cerca de ti, Kagome! Además estaba mirándote de _esa_ manera, ¡quería aparearse contigo!

―¡Siéntate!

Inuyasha se tragó sus palabras, junto con unos cuantos kilos de tierra. Kagome se masajeo las sienes, frunciendo el ceño. Esto era complicado. Inuyasha _era_ complicado. Una parte de ella se sentía emocionada por saber que podía provocar celos en el hanyou; la otra sentía que no podía controlarlo. Él era demasiado explosivo, violento, impulsivo… no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, solo las hacía. Y eso estaba provocándole muchos problemas.

El medio demonio se quedó con la cabeza en el piso, iracundo. El hechizo ya se había terminado, pero no quería dar la cara. No quería enfrentarse. A ella y a ese nudo en el estómago que sentía cada que recordaba la manera en que ese humano estúpido le tocó el brazo a la miko, y como ella lo dejó tocarla, como si fueran íntimos. Miroku le llamaba a ese nudo «celos». Odiaba eso celos.

―¿Inuyasha?

―¿Mmh?

Alzó la vista; un error. Ella estaba ahí, con el labio entre sus dientes, las facciones preocupadas, los ojos grandes y oscuros y un poco tristes. Era tan buena. Simplemente era _demasiado_ buena.

―¿Te lastimé?

―Keh. Un estúpido conjuro no me hace ni un rasguño.

Silencio.

―Creo que… iré a mi casa, unos días.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Inuyasha yo-

―¡No! ¡Ya te di tus días allá! ¡Y ya no tienes ninguna excusa para irte!

―Pero-

―¡Nada! ¡Estás retrasando la búsqueda, niña tonta!

―¡¿Así que solo para eso me ocupas?!

―¡¿Pues para qué más?!

―¡Eres un insensible! ¡Me largo!

―¡Pues lárgate! Podemos seguir sin ti, ¿sabes? ¡No eres tan importante!

―¡Pues entonces tal vez nunca vuelva!

―¡Pues entonces adiós!

―¡Adiós!

Y entró al pozo y se fue.

* * *

Seis horas. Ya habían pasado seis horas desde que Kagome se había ido, e Inuyasha estaba pegado al pozo, gruñendo y murmurando maldiciones, y asomándose cada cinco minutos. La odiaba, odiaba ese… ese… _eso_ que infligía en él, esa atracción, esa necesidad por estar a su lado. Nunca lo admitiría. Al menos no con palabras. Pero lo intentaba, ¿no? Demostrárselo. La llevaba siempre en su espalda. Le dejaba el último pescado en la cena. Le velaba el sueño. Incluso dejó de dormir en el árbol para dormir sentado más cerca de ella. Le protegía en cada batalla. La dejaba ir más seguido a su época… pero la azabache seguía pareciendo simplemente no verlo. El esfuerzo, las acciones, los sentimientos del hanyou… y eso lo estresaba.

―¿Piensas que iré tras de ti como siempre, tonta? ¡Pues estás muy equivocada!

Silencio. Le estaba gritando a un pozo de huesos vacío.

―¡Agg!

No importaba cuanto se lo proponía, Inuyasha no podía simplemente no ir. Era Kagome. Era (su) Kagome. Y la quería, aunque nunca lo dijera.

Así que de un brinco entró al pozo, y en unos minutos estuvo 500 años en el futuro. Salió rápidamente, yendo directamente hacia la habitación de la miko. Ya era de noche, así que toda la casa estaba en silenciosa. Abrió la ventana en un movimiento, y entró en un salto. Inhaló. Todo olía a ella; demasiado perfecto. Era como dulce, como las flores, pero a la vez suave y embriagador. Kagome estaba dormida sobre las sábanas, con el uniforme puesto. Parecía que se había quedado esperándolo. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Se quedó unos minutos observándola dormir: su cabello esparcido por la sábana rosa, su boca entreabierta, sus parpados cerrados suavemente, y moviéndose ligero. Tenía una respiración suave y profunda, y se veía tan indefensa que se juró (una vez más) protegerla contra todo y todos.

―Inuyasha…

¿Dijo su nombre?

―Mmh, Inuyasha…

Oh Dios, ¿estaba soñando con él?

―Siéntate…

Y pues… lo hizo.

―¡Agg!

―¡Ah!

La pelinegra se levantó con un pequeño grito, y al ver a Inuyasha en el suelo, se talló los ojos lentamente, sonriendo.

―¿Estás… estás bien?

El ojidorado solo gruñó, y cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie, estaba un poco sonrojado, y sin mirarla a los ojos dijo:

―¿Nos vamos a casa o qué?

La miko le dio una pequeña sonrisa, asintió rápidamente, y tomando sus cosas se acomodó en la espalda del hanyou, para salir por la ventana y regresar al pasado.

Porque las cosas eran así.

Inuyasha siempre la buscaría, y Kagome siempre se dejaría encontrar.


	3. Delusión

**Disclaimer**: Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary**: Tabla; Porque no todo fue contado, y porque aún había muchas cosas que decir. Viñetas independientes. Inuyasha/Kagome.

**Nota de autora**: Esto me quedó más como un drabble, lo siento. ):

**Aclaració**n: Durante InuYasha, entre los capítulos 80-100.

* * *

**Things to tell**

* * *

**Delusión **

_« Idea falsa fija, que presenta resistencia a ser modificada aunque datos objetivos la contraríen »_

―¿No te molesta, Inuyasha?

―¿Mmh?

Kagome estaba hablándole suavemente al oído a Inuyasha, mientras ella estaba descansando su cuerpo sobre su espalda. La estaba cargando, otra vez. Sango, Miroku y Shippo iban en la espalda de Kirara, a varios metros adelante y arriba. El cielo estaba oscuro, y lo único que iluminaba la noche eran las estrellas y la luna llena, que brillaban en el cielo. El bosque era silencioso, y a Kagome a veces le daba miedo, cuando acampaban (aunque nunca lo admitiría) pero con la protección que el medio demonio le daba al estar tan cerquita, embriagándola con su olor ―un poco como a fresco, como a árboles y a libertad y a hombre, también― solo se sentía segura.

―Cargarme siempre. ¿No soy pesada?

―Keh. No seas tonta.

Ella mordió su labio, debatiéndose entre seguirle haciendo preguntas o dejarlo tranquilo. Suspiró sonoramente, recargando su mejilla en el hombro del hanyou, cerrando los ojos, optando por quedarse callada. Se sentía tan íntimo el ambiente que no quería arruinar nada con sus cuestionamientos tontos. Y así entre la penumbra, se sentía más consiente de las manos de él tomándola de los muslos, de su espalda cálida y sus cabellos suaves.

―Me gusta llevarte.

―¿Qué?

―Me gusta llevarte en mi espalda.

Hubo silencio después de eso. La miko tuvo que morder su mejilla fuerte para desaparecer esa sonrisa que estaba asomándose en su rostro. Pero sentía la cara caliente y ese montón de mariposas en el estómago, haciéndola marearse y sentirse medio tonta. Lo amaba. Dios, lo amaba tanto.

―Me gusta que cargues ―susurró entonces, con los labios pegaditos al cuello de él, abrazándole el cuello suave pero firme. A Inuyasha se le erizó la piel, se sonrojó y comenzó a murmurar maldiciones, haciéndola sonreír más.

Porque no lo podía evitar. Lo amaba. Amaba a Inuyasha. A ese Inuyasha que peleaba orgulloso y egocéntrico, y a este Inuyasha torpe con las palabras pero sincero y dulce. Lo amaba aunque le dejara en las noches para ir a ver a la sacerdotisa muerta, y lo amaba cuando insultaba su comida. Lo amaba en las noches de luna nueva, donde era tan vulnerable y frágil y también cuando estaba de buen humor y hacía bromas y reía despreocupado. Lo amaba tanto, que no podía evitar aferrarse a la idea de que él también la amaba, de que no solo la cuidaba porque podía ver los fragmentos de la perla y tenía un gran parecido con su primer amor. Tenía que amarla. No importaba lo que dijeran los demás, mucho menos lo que Kikyou le restregara siempre que se la topaba. Inuyasha la amaba. Tenía que amarla.

―¿Inuyasha?

―¿Mmh?

―Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches, Kagome.


End file.
